Trust me
by W.D. Helvectic
Summary: A one shot of my OC and Goku. Goku walk in on chichi fucking another man and is heart broken. My OC gets mad and flies off to give Chichi a peace of her mind. Rated M for mention of abuse and cursing. ENJOY!


_**I was tired and ''tis idea became an good idea so if you don't like it then fine, but if you do thank you. There is some mature content at the end, just to warn you. INJOY!**_

I stared at the man infront of me he seemed strong and confident but if you were a trained fighter like me you could see the hidden depth of sadness and hatred. I looked at him with no pity or sympathy but sadness, this go lucky man had turned to a sorrowful man but hid it behind a cheerful mask that I know that I was the only one to see. You see a couple months ago this man got home early from sparing with me, to see his wife fucking one of his best friends on the kitchen floor.

He flew a way to me, ignoring his now ex-wife's cries and flew to me, were he cried for hours on end. When he was done he stayed at my house that was located in the middle of the woods as I marches to his wife's house, not caring any more if I killed the harpy of a wife or not, which was so unlike him. I sensed that she wasn't at her house but at capsule corporation or CC, and switched direction. Once I touch done my sensitive hearing could hear the harpy demanding to see her husband.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." I said as I walked in to find a full room. I saw tein, krillin, piccolo, gohan, bullma, and even Vegeta who looked disgusted, probably smelling the sex off of the two cheaters like I can but I was more effected because of my more sensitive nose. My sights landed on chichi and yamcha, the ones to break my mates heart. Me and goku knew that he never loved chichi but he admitted that seeing that scene in the kitchen hurt. I glared coldly, a glare that could scare the king-of-all shitless, and was greatly satisfied to see them flinch violently under my glare before chichi got more courage to speak.

"And who are you?" She had said in a commanding voice that made gohan flinched from hearing. I frowned remembering goku saying that chichi would always verbally abuse him but sometimes physically hurt him too. Thats when a thought came to mind, if she abused goku does that mean she abuses gohan as well? I quickly looked through his memories, my parent internal instincts kicked in, only to see sick torture that went from physically abusing him to not feeding him, a saiyans worst enemy, hunger. If I wasn't angry before I was furious now. I Glared more harshly at her that I was sure Vegeta and piccolo were the only ones that understood why I was mad, as I was close friends with them.

"I am goku's mate." I had replied, and that was when everything exploded. Chichi went on a very long rant about how goku was her husband and that he was a cheat and gohan looked shel-shocked and a little hopeful. The more the harpy ranted the more I grew angry. I stopped her mid rant, talking.

"One your th' one tha' cheated on goku..." Bullma gasped, while chichi paled. "With yamcha, bullma's boyfrien' and goku's best frien' no less..." This time it was bullma, krillin, and gohan that gasped while piccolo glared. "Two, goku is completely faithful, it was just that goku ne'er loved you, even after you had gohan..." I looked at gohan lovingly. "After all you did trick goku into marrin' you at a young age where goku didn' even know what the hell a marriage was..." At this Vegeta snorted. "And three fuckin' shi-kami you have a voice of a banshee but more frilly." 'Geta full on laughs now with chichi flushing an ugly red in anger. "And four goku want' a divorce and gohan will live with me for now on."

And at that moment mine and goku's life changed for ever. Now we are here with the same goofy man with spiky hair and his son that looked so similar that it was mind boggling. They both weared there training gi. Goku wore his usual orange gi with the symbol 'God' or 'kami' on the front. It had a dark blue under shirt that I was told was weighted, and two blue rist bands. There was also a red slash and black and gold weighted boots.

Gohan's was a bit different. His looked like of his first teacher piccolo. He wore a purple gi with a dark blue slash and dark blue weighted rist bands. He had weird elfin shoes and a wide sholder cape that was weighted and so much like piccolo that it was almost funny. There onyx eyes bore into me questioningly. I charged them suddenly, rendering them surprised at first then in a fighting stance quickly. We fought for hours until gohan left to go home a little more then banged up but alive. Me and goku fought for a good hour but I got distracted by goku actually happy face, resulting to me being pinned to the ground by a now aroused saiyan.

I raised my eyebrow, trying to figure out what could have made him aroused when I looked down at myself to see my old gi ripped up to show fading scaring and some of my breast. Oh. That's why. He attacked my mouth fiercely but gently. I opened my mouth when he licked my bottom lip for entrance. I slowly complied knowing that this will be my first time. He pulled back and we both sucked in air greedily.

"I know this will be your first time but trust me." He said before he attacked my mouth again. Something about his tone of voice told me I could trust him. And trust him I did.

 ** _If you liked it leave comment and if people liked it more then I thought then I will make more. And if it was a little sloppy please don't judge I was half asleep. Thank you for readin'!_**


End file.
